


Couch Surfer

by Poorhuni



Series: Gotham AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your muse falling asleep with their head in my muse’s lap.<br/>Written for an AU which includes Harleen Quinzel within the Gotham TV show universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Surfer

“I ain’t doin’ it princess and you can’t make me.”

“Harv. Shut up. You spent a good hour complaining at me this morning that sleeping on the sofa is flaring up your sciatica-”

“Hey.”

“Okay, your arthritis-”

“Hey! I am not that old - the sofa is just god damn awful to sleep on.”

“Exactly - so have your bed back!”

“No!”

“Why not? You don’t want to sleep on the sofa, it’s uncomfortable - so sleep in your bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“No. Not happening.”

Harley let out a noise - best described as half of a yell and half a growl - of frustration. “Fine. Okay. Whatever… But I’ve got work to do, so I’m not going to bed yet… Go sleep in there-” She raised her voice as Harvey began to protest. “-For now and when I’m done, I’ll trade with you okay?”

Silence. Harvey couldn’t deny that sleeping somewhere that wasn’t his lumpy couch didn’t sound like heaven - he refused the bed despite his injuries when he found out she was staying with him to take care of him but it had done his wounds no favours.

“Okay?” She prompted him again.

“Okay. Fine. But you wake me up - you got it?”

“I got it.”

Too easy, Harvey narrowed his eyes. “And-” He cast his gaze about grasping at straws. “And you gotta do your work in there - on the bed.” So when she tried to sneak off to the sofa, as she probably would, it would wake him up.

“Fine.”

“Good. Okay. Fine.”

Harley huffed and spun away from him marching into the bedroom. He followed, to find her already set up in a cocoon of sheets, pillows, and paperwork. “A beautiful blonde is my bed - I don’t know what I did to deserve this but thank you, God!”

She glanced up at him, frowning slightly - silently disapproving. “They work you too hard, y’ know.” He told her, toeing off his shoes, crawling into bed next to her, placing his head on her lap to get a better view of what she was working on. “What is all this..?”

“Case studies - you want I should read them to you?”

“Yeah sure…”

“Newman, Alexander, age fifty-four, admitted with complaints of chest pains, decreased breath signs on the left side-” As Harley read she combed her fingers through Harvey’s hair, who let his eyes slide closed, listening to her voice, letting it soothe him as she recited words he couldn’t pronounce let alone understand, until his breathing rate slowed and he began to snore lightly, head still resting on her thigh.


End file.
